


In Which Cassian Andor dislikes Han Solo

by Zymm



Series: Rogue One One-Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, One Shot, Post-Rogue One, Rogue One - Freeform, Rogue One drabbles, Rogue One oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zymm/pseuds/Zymm
Summary: He gives Cassian a mocking salute with two fingers as he’s leaving, that dumb smirk still playing on his features.Cassian Andor strongly dislikes Han Solo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit more light-hearted than my other fics or normal Rogue One stories, but I felt like a little bit of out-of-character Cassian was needed.

"So how’d you do it, rebel?” 

It’s with those words that Cassian Andor decides that he dislikes Han Solo.

The words, seemingly innocent enough, are delivered with a cocky smirk and a roll of the tongue, smoothly flowing from his mouth. His posture doesn’t help the record Cassian has constructed in his mind- it’s all swagger, leaning too close to Jyn. The scene has made Cassian pause in his actions; he had been loading on crates of rations into Bodhi’s ship, but now they were long forgotten by his feet. There’s dozens of rebellion fighters milling about in the hangar, chatting, loading, and working, but Cassian is completely focused. 

There’s a lovely shade of pink on Jyn’s cheeks, and it makes Cassian feel a biting anger in his stomach. But of course, what woman didn’t blush with Solo in the perimeter. Yet another reason Cassian Andor disliked Han Solo.

"Surely you’ve read the report.” Jyn announces, clearing her throat. She doesn’t meet his eyes, which is unlink Jyn, Cassian thinks. She never backed down from anyone, regardless of their size. But, Cassian notes bitterly, this is quite the opposite of a fight.

She continues her work, albeit a bit less focused. Jyn had been unloading from the back of Bodhi’s ship, categorizing and noting all of the tools left on the ship. Their last trip had been hard on the pilot’s ship, much to his dismay, and many of the tools had ended up burnt, damaged, or simply missing. Baze was no longer allowed to stay watch alone at the ship, according to Bodhi’s outburst that morning.

Jyn attempts to pick up a large crate containing an array of heavy weaponry; she gets it a few inches off the ground before dropping it altogether with a sigh.  
To Cassian’s joy, Han Solo is there to save the day once again.

“Let me get that for you, darling.”

It’s the darling that really does it in.

“I’ve got it.” Cassian says before he can shove the words back into his mouth. If K-2 were here, he would be computing the chance that Cassian would die there on the spot, from embarrassment and the irritated look Jyn gave him.

“It’s Bodhi’s ship, and I’m sure he’d want me to put the weapons where they belong.” Cassian says as a means of explanation, though Han Solo is giving him a look of cocky amusement. Jyn, however, is not amused in the least. Her green eyes are annoyed and squinted at him, but he pretends not to even notice she’s there.

He takes the crate from Solo, sliding it easily back onto the ship, feeling their eyes on him the whole time.

"Dinner, Jyn?” Cassian offers one he's done, motioning to the direction of the mess hall. For once in his life, Han Solo takes that as a chance to leave. Cassian is thanking the Force in that moment, trying not to grin like a victorious child. 

“That’s my cue to go bother the Princess, rebel.” Han Solo says, once again cutting Cassian out. He’s giving Jyn those damn eyes again, and he holds out his hand as if to shake it civilly. Jyn goes to shake his hand, a bit of confusion written on her face, but he instead takes her small hand and presses his lips to the top.

He gives Cassian a mocking salute with two fingers as he’s leaving, that dumb smirk still playing on his features.

Cassian Andor strongly dislikes Han Solo.

\--------

The next time they are forced to be on the same planet, Cassian revives his dislike of Han Solo. 

“So you didn’t make high enough test scores to be a big shot Imperial pilot, huh?” 

Solo is talking to Bodhi over their morning bowls of lightly-flavored oatmeal, having invited himself into Cassian’s space yet again. He drowns his distaste in bitter caf, pretending not to notice the captain bothering his pilot.

“What exactly do you do again?” Cassian asks him calmly, since that was an ugly, bitter thing to say to a fellow rebellion fighter; Bodhi’s face showed little reaction, but he had that little furrow in his eyebrow that showed his hurt.  
Han Solo laughs at Cassian like he’s a background character in a play starring the great Solo- as if Cassian wasn’t supposed to talk, and it’s surprising that he chooses to rebel. He grins, as if he’s been asked that question many, many times before.

“I just save the whole Rebellion occasionally, rescue helpless Princesses-”

Cassian can’t help but snort at that, because if Princess Leia were as ‘helpless’ Princess, then he was an ewok.

"-and meet beautiful ladies, of course.” Han Solo says, still flashing his toothy grin. 

Cassian Andor strongly dislikes Han Solo.

\---------

It’s their night off of the rebel base, their night to relax and not have to worry about the fight for once; but, of course, this is all ruined by Han Solo.

“Come on, rebel, tell me where you got the necklace."

His voice is enough for Cassian to order another round of drinks for him and Bodhi in the bustling cantina; it rises above the music playing in his ears, bothering him to no end. 

Jyn had left for just a moment, just to go talk to a fellow fighter who had partnered with her once in a training exercise. And like a predator sniffing out its prey, Han Solo swooped in for yet another attempt at a kill. Perhaps Cassian didn’t give Jyn enough credit, he thought, since she definitely wasn’t prey. But with the way she fiddled with her hands and blushed like a teenager, it was hard for Cassian not to think so.

He took another shot.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, captain.” Jyn said, and a bit of irritation had creeped into her voice. 

Cassian smirked; that was his Jyn Erso. She didn’t open up to strangers. She was complicated and intricate, like a puzzle not even Cassian Andor could figure out, and Han Solo was an idiot for thinking otherwise.

That thought is lost, though, when a younger Rebellion fighter cries out. There's suddenly a flash of motion as one Rebellion fighter punches his companion, and they both go down on the floor, drinks flying off the table. A girl starts crying, chasing after the fight futilely. The cantina owner is yelling in the background, curses and angry words in another language, while the cantina continues to move on rapidly.

Cassian is at his feet, his previous focus not helping his anger towards the present one. He yanks the collar of one drunken recruit, slamming his lanky body onto a table.

Cassian punched him for good measure. He wasn’t being the best Rebellion example for the new recruits, but hey, neither were they. Fighting with another rebellion member over a girl? How childish.

He ignores the irony in it all, especially since Han Solo has a hold of the other sparring recruit; he’s yanking him around, yelling about his actions to him while giving him what seems to be a minor case of whiplash.

“You almost hit Jyn Erso here, you idiot, and she would’ve kicked your ass all the way to Hoth, kid.” Han is yelling, letting the recruit drunkenly stumble onto the dirty cantina floor. Jyn is off to the side, one eyebrow raised as she appraises Cassian’s situation.

Cassian decides that maybe he doesn’t dislike Han Solo that much.


End file.
